Gerard Motovov
"Hey! Who the heck is this?! Gerard!? Oh my. Now he's Gerard Motovov. Well, I bet this guy here is now ready to fight for the USRAC. Let's see here... that guy must've done it right, because he was part of the Undead Alliance... but now what!? Aah... the heck with it. This guy, Gerard Motovov, must've done so darn close about it. --Su Ji-Hoon, The Two Adopted Undeads of the Motovov Family Gerard Motovov is a Unified Soviet Red Assault Comand Death Knight that serves for the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command, the Motovov family and Yevgeniy Motovov, the former paladin of Azeroth in his human days long before Azeroth become a member state of NATO, an ally of Erathia and a modernized empire before his death and/or becoming a Death Knight, is the undead enemy of the Grand Alliance during the attack on the Haunted Estate (as a Death Knight of the Haunted Estate) and again during the battle of New York (as a USRAC Death Knight of the Motovov family), is Strerkox's best friend in the birth of the Undead Alliance, and is the one of who is the protector of Yevgeniy Motovov. Before Azeroth is now located in real life Europe, he was a human paladin serving for Azeroth to fight at enemies like the Orcs and the Undead, but it was long before he becomes a Motovov family member as he is named as Gerard Motovov. After this battle of New Taipei City, he went to his room for his rest, but then a female spy who serves for the Coalition of the Red Star, Robby Chasalow, disguised as Loretta Callisto, and another female spy who also serves for the Coalition of the Red Star, Marjie Barney, disguised as Queen Delightful, told him that they assassinated him by food prison, then he eat his own food when it had poisoned from them. Soon, he died by food poisoing that Robby and Marjie assassinated him, and then they run away so that they can escape from the corpse of Gerard, who is a human paladin at that time. After his death, the Haunted Estate's Black Knights carried him to the Haunted Estate to make him become a Death Knight, then a few of necromancers were using their dark magic to revive him and become a Death Knight of the Haunted Estate. Now Gerard becomes Gerard the Death Knight, and soon, he is very good at using dark magic, swords and firearms in battle. During the attack on the Haunted Estate, Gerard will attack at enemies, but he will have two (2) supernatural abilities: dark vision and blood thirst, and he will later on have two (2) new skills: nightmare vision and flame attack. After the downfall of the Haunted Estate and the establishment of the Undead Alliance, he will have his new best friend, Strerkox the Lich King, who will later be known as Strerkox Motovov. After the establishment of the Undead Alliance, Gerard will find and kill Loretta and Queen Delightful that Strerkox asked Gerard that Loretta and Queen Delightful killed Gerard in his human past. Now Gerard will find and kill both Loretta and Queen Delightful (because he didn't know that 2 (two) female spies disguised as Loretta and Queen Delightful when he was a human paladin) for his revenge in his past, but Gerard and Strerkox will be best friends so that they can kill Loretta and Queen Delightful, but the Undead Alliance abandoned Gerard and Strerkox by being heartless to Chariot. After the Undead Alliance abandoned them, he and Strerkox will turn themselves to attack and overthrow the Undead Alliance by their undead powers like an undead traitor like what the Dark Lord Knight did. Sometimes, the Motovov family and Yevgeniy Motovov helped him and Strerkox to become part of the Motovov family, which they are now adopted as Gerard Motovov and Strerkox Motovov. After the Motovov family helped them, Yevgeniy promoted him to become a Death Knight of the Motovov family with a brand new Death Knight armor and brand new skills right before Strerkox was promoted to become a Lich King of Motovov Family During the Demonic War, he will have new skills, a new Semblance and new auras so that the Motovov family and Yevgeniy trained so they won't attack Eeofol in order to have time to protect the Motovov family; and now they have heat vision, electric aura, a multi-speed Semblance (which is upgraded from Ruby's semblance), immortality, undead manipulation, fire aura, summoning undead units, summoning clone and telekinesis. During the Beacon War, he and Strerkox will attack at enemies for their revenge and wanted to destroy the Undead Alliance in command of Yevgeniy Motovov. In particular, they will fight against the undead that are deployed to Vale and Beacon Academy. During the battle of New York, it is his payback time so that he and Strerkox will make Queen Delightful fear after the USRAC conquered Jollywood, then they will kill Loretta in his payback time, then they will help the USRAC to conquer the worlds before the USRAC can stop their invades by Ruby's convinces. Thanks to Ruby Rose, the one who is torturing Walovlir Motovov and starting the battle of New York, Gerard and Strerkox will have Gerard's payback time renewed to start killing Loretta and Queen Delightful with the help the USRAC to conquer the world when he is a USRAC Death Knight and Strerkox is a USRAC Lich King. During the siege of Kassala, he won't kill Loretta and Queen Delightful, then they forgive them so that he can find and kill Abasi Hakim and Janet Perlstein, but he will help the Rah-Rah-Robot and Team Magic School Bus to attack at the Nile River Coalition, but Sarah Bellum and Carli Posada Press made a solemn promise to have Gerard revenge on Robby and Marjie instead of Loretta and Queen Delightful, which they agree to do so, after Dorothy Ann "D.A." Rourke found out that, according to her research that Loretta and Queen Delightful didn't poison them, but it was Robby Chasalow and Marjie Barney instead. Also, he and Strerkox will attack at the Coalition of the Red Star and overthrow the Undead Alliance for their revenge, along with the help of the Dark Lord Knight. In Operation Buttertoast, he will be start using his magic to attack at Tabuu's minions and provide help for Team Magic School Bus, the Eds, the Equestria Girls, the Kids Next Door, the Team Fortress Union, the Preschool Girls and the rest of the Buttertoast Alliance. After the North African Crisis, he and Strerkox won't become Team Magic School Bus's minions, won't wear Magic School Bus jumpsuits (just because they're both undead and are serving for the USRAC) and then they would just become special protectors of Walovlir, the USRAC and Yevgeniy Motovov with an ability to wear custom undead armors, but they would still help Team Magic School Bus if all else fails. Now he can only have his new outfit, which is a red, flame-printed and Soviet-customized Death Knight armor from Might & Magic: Heroes VII for like being a Soviet, flame-printed and red version of a Death Knight from a turn-based strategy game in the Might and Magic series, Might & Magic Heroes VII (or in short, a USRAC Death Knight in the hero class of the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command Armed Forces). Now he can use his own following weapons: a Nagant M1895,a Colt Pythos, an MP-412 REX, a Makarov pistol, a PSM pistol, a SIG Sauer P226, an MP-443 Grach, a SPP-1 underwater pistol, an NRS-2, a PP-19 Bizon, an SR-2 Veresk, an M4 carbine, dual SR-2 Veresk, a PPSH-41, a Benelli M4, a Saiga-12, a Mosin-Nagant, a Karabiner 98k, an M1 Garand, a Barrett M107, an SKS, an AK-47, an AKM, an AK-74, an AN-94 a ,Norinco Type 97, any assault rifle, a CMMG Mk47 Mutant, an AK-9, an APS underwater rifle, an OSV-96, a Degtyaryov machine gun, an M60 machine gun, an NSV machine gun, an RPK machine gun, a PK machine gun, a Kord machine gun, a few of RGN hand grenades, a few of RGO hand grenades, a few of Molotov cocktails, a RG-6 grenade launcher, a GM-94, a Mk 19 grenade launcher, an RPG-7, an RPO-A Shmel, an RPG-8B Vorona Bazooka, an RPG-30 Kryuk, a few of PMN mines, a few of TM-72 mine, an NR-40 combat knife, a Shaitan combat knife, a combat knife, a shashka, a flame sword, a pair of USSR Ember Assault IIIs, a [Crescent III and dual PP-40 Krasnyy Tsvetoks, but he will have his custom weapons: a Flame Buster Sword (a new version of a Buster Sword), an Undead Scythe (Guildwars) and an Undead Harbinger (an undead version of Qrow's Harbinger). Soon, he can also control his own Gundams: an XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell, a GAT-A275 Death Knight Gundam (an undead version of a Knight Gundam, but it is an upgraded variant of Knight Gundam) and an XXXG-01D4 Gundam Grim Reaper (upgraded from a XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell). His abilities, Semblance, skill and supernatural abilities in ful are: dark Vision, blood thirst, nightmare vision, flame attack, heat vision, electric aura, multi-speed Semblance, immortality, undead manipulation, fire aura, summoning undead units, summoning clones and telekinesis. In battle, he can attack at enemies by his weapons, and,sometimes, he will make enemies fear by his skills and commanding his USRAC troops and his own undead troops. Now he will fight for himself, his comrades, Strerkox Motovov, the Motovov family, Walovlir Motovov, Richard Motovov, the Soviet Rose Army Force, Ruby Rose, Team RWBY, Team JNPR, the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command Army, Sedova Motovov, Team SVET, the Dark Lord Knight, the Rah-Rah-Robot, Team Magic School Bus, the Eds, the Equestria Girls, the Team Fortres Union, the Kids Next Door, the Preschool Girls, the Sonic Alliance, the Buttertoast Alliance, Lt. Zofia, Azeroth, the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command and the rest of the Grand Alliance. Category:Characters